


Graduation

by t_shirt



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, WAFF, mention of lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_shirt/pseuds/t_shirt
Summary: A drunken encounter at a high school grad party forces Duo to reevaluate his life.Very old ficlet
Relationships: 1x2 - Relationship, 2+H, background 3x4 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Graduation

AU/Romance  
1x2, background 3x4, 2+H  
Light angst, fluff, WAFF ^_^, mention of lemon

Summary: A drunken encounter at a high school grad party forces Duo to reevaluate his life. 

It happened last Thursday night. I’m still not sure how or why, but it changed my life forever. 

Quatre was throwing his year end bash only this year was graduation so things got pretty crazy. I think every student at Central High showed up. Hilde, my best bud and would be girlfriend tagged along in my shadow as always. I’ve known her forever, I think we even went to the same daycare when we were babies, but I have no idea when or where she got the notion we were destined to be mates. It’s a weird relationship though, because I know she’s got a crush on our local gymnastics’ star. I can’t blame her because the guy is absolutely unbelievable. I once saw him walk the entire length of the fence on the roof of the gym without ever taking his hands out of his pockets. Most of the girls around here swoon whenever he’s around, but personally I think they’d stand a better chance if they had blond hair, big cerulean eyes, and the same equipment as their fathers.

I’ve known Quatre almost as long as Hilde and though it wouldn’t be the first time a guy has fallen for my sunny friend I think Trowa is actually pretty serious about him. At least he doesn’t patronize him, which is the fastest way to turn the warm hearted trillion dollar heir into the iceman. Nothing turns him off quicker than a gold digger, but Trowa’s got nothing to worry about because Quatre swoons almost as bad as the girls when he walks by. 

“You should have let me lace ribbons in your braid,” Hilde commented when I picked her up. 

“Not,” was the first thing that came to mind. 

“I told Relena and Dorothy we would pick them up,” she smirked. 

Great. I will never understand how Hilde hooked up with Her Highness and Mistress Bitch, she is so completely different from them, but it was on our way because they both live up on the hill where Quatre’s mansion was. Of course, that meant I had to listen to them giggle and simper half of the way there. 

“He’s coming.”

“No! Are you sure?”

“I think you’re hoping for too much,” Hilde reasoned and I had to agree. The guy they were talking about never even spared a friendly hello to most people. 

“Chang Wufei will be there,” Relena smiled triumphantly. 

“So?” Dorothy shrugged combing those freaky eyebrows of hers in her compact mirror. 

“Everyone knows where Chang goes, Hiiro’s not far behind,” Relena sniffed. 

“I doubt if even Wufei could get that guy to come to a social function.” 

My childhood friend was the only one with any sense at all. Hiiro had never once shown his face at so much as a ball game. Unless of course, he was participating, but he’s so far over the locals skill level they told him to go pro because no one could win against him. I guess it just took all the sport out of it. 

“What’s the difference?” Dorothy sighed disinterestedly though anyone that’s spent more than an hour with her could tell she was enraptured by the conversation. “He’s never shown any interest in you before. Why would he start now?”

“Well,” Relena smiled and I grew curious enough when she picked up her purse to peek in the review, but I couldn’t see. “I think this might open his eyes.”

“Oh my god!” Hilde gasped piquing my curiosity. 

“Cherry?” Dorothy arched a brow. 

Cherry? 

“Strawberry,” Relena replied while the lot of them fell into a fit of giggles, but I couldn’t figure out what strawberries had to do with catching a man. 

It weighed on my mind for the rest of the drive. Not the strawberries, I gave up on that early on because no matter how hard I try I will simply never figure girls out. No, it was the possibility of Hiiro showing up at the party that plagued my mind. The guy just isn’t normal, but everyone knew that. He’s tough as nails, the latest story professing his above average tolerance for pain being that he actually slammed a dislocated shoulder on the wall to pop it back into place when he wrecked his bike to keep from hitting a cat. With anyone else I’d have laughed it off, but this guy might actually have done it. He’s also top in his class. I’ve never seen anyone as quick at math as he is, except maybe me, but I’ve always had a talent for equations. I doubt any of this was the main reason Relena had it bad for him though, because truth be told the guy was totally hot. The only reason all the other girls kept their distance was that cold stare of his, but Her Highness is a bit on the nutty side. I think she sees it as a challenge. 

The place was already packed by the time we arrived. I had to park outside the gate and listen to Dorothy gripe about having to walk the hundred yards to the front door before she and Relena went into schmooze mode and disappeared into the crowd. Leave it to Quatre to have hired a live band, things were already nuts and I had to hold Hilde’s hand while we pushed through the crowd. 

“Duo!”

Thank heaven for small favors. “Hey, Howard!” Howard teaches engineering and is the coolest teacher at Central not only because he makes a mean margarita, but he knows more about machines than the military and space program combined. 

“The usual?” he smiled from behind the bar already pouring the rum. 

“Make it a double!” I shouted over the pounding music. “I’ve got some catching up to do!”

When I turned around to ask Hilde what she wanted it was to find that she had been swept away by some of her gal pals. She flashed me this sort of apologetic `isn’t this fun` grin from where they were all dancing together and I grinned back. That took care of her for the next hour or so. It was odd, but I kept scanning the crowd for Hiiro and Wufei. As weird as it seemed I couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe Relena was right and he’d show for some reason. The two of them were often together because Wufei was the only one who could really relate to him I suppose. They’re both Asian and study martial arts. I’ve seen them spar together and let me tell you, it isn’t something you’ll soon forget. I spotted Wufei in the den talking with the subdued members of the chess club, but Hiiro was nowhere to be found. 

“Duo!”

It’s hard not to smile from ear to ear when Quatre beams at you. 

“Hey, Quat! This place is amazing!” I yelled over the rising den of music and cavorting teenagers. 

“Thanks!” he shouted dodging a badly tossed paper wad that just missed his head. “The band is SWS!”

“I know! They played the Rock House last weekend!” I didn’t have to ask how he could afford such a popular group, the guy owned several record labels. 

“We’re going to sign them next week!” he shouted falling into my arms when an overly zealous couple danced into him. “Where’s Hilde?” he asked while I sat him back on his feet. 

“She ran off with Cathy and Silvia!” Among others, but I’m not familiar with all of her friends. It was much more fun to drop a different name. “Does that mean Trowa came too?” Cathy is the handsome sports stars sister, so I figured if she was there Trowa would be too. Besides, I get such a kick out of watching his cheeks pink. 

“Yes,” he replied as casually as one can with a red face and sudden need to look elsewhere, but my fun was suddenly ruined when his eyes grew round and he ducked behind me hissing vehemently, “Hide me!”

“What?” I laughed looking around, but the only thing I saw was a pretty, young girl standing in the doorway looking around. After a moment she huffed and turned back and Quatre popped back up as if nothing had happened, but he wasn’t getting off that easy. “And who was that?” 

“Who?” he asked gazing intently around the room for no one.

“The chick you were hiding from!” I shouted dead in his ear. 

He cringed laughing with me before giving in. “Her name is Middi Une,” he explained. “My father introduced us a couple of weeks ago.”

“He’s trying to marry you off?” I laughed almost spitting my drink out my nose. 

“Thanks for the sympathy,” he replied rolling his eyes. 

“So, what’s the problem?” I chuckled. “She was a pretty, little thing.”

“I don’t even know her!” he exclaimed. “Besides…”

He never got to say anymore because `besides` had just stepped through the door. It was cute the way their eyes just naturally found each other and the color on Quatre’s face was sort of indescribable. Kind of a Champaign rose is the best I could say; somewhere in between flushed and excited, but considering the look in Trowa’s eyes I couldn’t blame him. The color deepened while I hid my widening smile behind my glass when the tall gymnast made a beeline straight for us, but just as he reached us Middi stepped up to Quatre’s side. 

“There you are,” she huffed immaturely and I realized she was at least three years younger than us. 

If his parents had any plans for him to marry her it wasn’t going to be any time soon. Quatre’s mouth was dangling open, but nothing was coming out so I figured I had better save him. 

“You’re Middi, right?” I asked offering my hand and she smiled happily. 

“Yes! And you are?”

“Duo!” I shouted because the band had just ripped into a deafening riff. “And this is Trowa!”

Her reaction once she turned her nose up enough to get a good look at the tall guy with the emerald green eyes was very much the same as most other girls, she smiled brightly and completely forgot Quatre and I were standing there. Quatre, however, did not forget her. As a matter of fact, he suddenly looked fit to be tied when the simpering girl batted her long lashes at Trowa. 

“Hi!” she smiled. “I’m Middi! You want to dance?”

For a moment I thought Quatre was going to hamstring the poor girl, but then Trowa’s eyes moved from her face to his and the smile that curled his lips also appeared to curl Quatre’s hair when he held out a hand to him and replied…

“Yes.”

Middi didn’t get it for a second, but I was too busy hiding the giggle fit I was having with my glass to care because I swear to all the gods in heaven smoke was coming out of Quatre’s ears. He swallowed so hard I thought his throat might collapse before slowly taking Trowa’s hand and allowing himself to be led away. 

“Where are they going?” Middi asked unable to believe what had just happened. 

“Take my advice,” I said into her ear, “Find a nice boy your own age and go have some fun because those two are no longer up for grabs.”

“Duo! Come dance with us!”

“I’m not that drunk yet, Hilde!” I laughed fending off the five girls that were suddenly trying to accost me. 

“Get this guy another drink!” Silvia shouted. 

“Make way!” Hilde joined in pushing me toward the bar. “We have a man and we have a mission!”

“Whoa! Wait a minute!” I laughed but it was much too late. 

“Howard!” Hilde commanded dropping me on a stool. “Set up a round of Wing Zero’s!”

“Geez!” I gasped. Those things could bring down an elephant!

“Sit!” Silvia commanded pushing me back down in my chair. 

There was no escape. I watched helplessly while Howard mixed and shook and strained my doom into six shot glasses all the while wearing an evil smile behind those dark shades. 

“To the dance!” Hilde shouted raising her glass and I was forced to follow suit. 

It burned and left my throat feeling like someone had stuck a beam cannon down it and fired. My stomach felt like it was on fire and it was all I could do to keep from coughing up a lung when I saw through the blurry vision of my watery eyes the stoic face of Hiiro Yui. He came. Not only had he come, but he was standing right there at the end of the bar no doubt waiting to order a drink once we were finished bogarting the bartender. 

“G… go ahead,” I offered indicating Howard with my empty glass because that’s all the words that would come out of my throat. I just about swallowed my tongue when he raised two fingers and ordered…

“Two more.”

What was his game? He had hardly ever even spoken to me before and now he wanted to buy me a drink? It hit me while the flames began to spread down my limbs and inebriate my brain that it might have something to do with the five pretty girls hanging all over me. Well, if he wanted to play macho to show off for the ladies, who was I do deny him? As expected, he set one of the shot glasses in front of me and took the other in his hand. 

“To the dance,” I reiterated Hilde’s toast yielding a tremendous cheer of approval from my posse before Hiiro and I took our first drink together. Two shots and half a rum and coke later put me in the mood to polish the dance floor a little, which put the girls in a very happy frame of mind and I soon discovered being numb from the ears in was a most pleasant way to spend some time being felt up in public. I think I might have actually gotten lucky if Hilde hadn’t been watching my back and saved me from being dumped in a broom closet a couple of times. I managed another two drinks before making a trip to the head where I almost lost them, but apparently bouncing your head off the tile is a great way to keep from throwing up. I needed to lie down. It wouldn’t be the first time I had crashed in one of Quatre’s extra bedrooms after a party, so I let my feet take me upstairs stumbling over a couple making out on the landing before inadvertently falling into the first bedroom door that wasn’t moving around too much to get a hold of. 

It took me way too long to realize I had stumbled onto something very intimate taking place between Quatre and Trowa as they were both in the bed and neither had clothes on. I think I apologized, but it might have been more of a burp before I fell back out the door. I don’t really remember much after that until I found myself in another bedroom trying desperately to get my pants off without killing myself. I was just about to give up when I heard a noise that told my befuddled brain I should be concerned, but it wasn’t until I stood up that I realized it was the sound of the door because Hiiro was standing in front of me with two shot glasses in his hand. He didn’t say anything, just held one out to me and I think I laughed at him though I’m not sure why. I took the drink though, stupid as it was I wasn’t about to let myself be shown up by Mr. Perfect. Turning it up was the last thing I remembered until the next day. 

My head felt like a train had run it over when I woke and I wished with all my might the gods would turn out the sun for just one day. I know better, really I do, but there is just something about that Hiiro Yui that gets under my skin. I groaned and wondered if I could make it to the bathroom before I puked, then every thought in my head suddenly screamed when I rolled over and came face to face with none other than my drinking pal. 

Why was he in my bed?!?! Wait, it wasn’t my bed, I was still at Quatre’s, but why was he in the bed I was sleeping in at Quatre’s!?! My insides began to crawl when the memory of hot lips washed across my mind. Hot, luscious lips so hungry in their endeavors…Hiiro’s lips. Hiiro’s mouth, on me. It was coming back to me like a strobe with huge pieces missing, but I had definitely been kissing him and…Ah Gods, it was so fucking good! Son of a bitch! What was I thinking?! I had to get away, but he was still laying there fast asleep, his eyes closed so contentedly and I suddenly realized his arms were around me, his legs intertwined with mine and the heat in my body started to betray me and pool in places it should not. I had to get away, so I very carefully slipped from his embrace and quickly clamped a hand over my mouth to keep from tossing my cookies when I discovered I was butt naked. 

Holy shit! No… nooo no no no no no no! We did not! We couldn’t have! We were both guys!

Quatre! 

And Trowa. 

Son of a bitch. They did it, too! I remembered seeing them naked in the bed together doing…

“Shit,” I breathed when the dizziness overcame me, the clouded memory of Hiiro slipping between my legs, the dull ach of his invasion and the sweet nature of his kiss. I paused to wonder for a moment if he was gay or had just been as drunk as I was. It didn’t matter though, all that mattered was getting out of there with some small shred of my dignity intact, so I let the bathroom break wait, shimmied into my clothes and stumbled to the restroom on the lower level. 

The house was a total wreck and though that wasn’t unusual after one of Quatre’s parties this time was going to cost him. There was trash everywhere, burns in the furniture, half empty drinks all over and a naked chick under the coffee table in the living room, but all I cared about was getting as far away as fast as I could. 

That was four days ago and I haven’t spoken to anyone since. Hilde keeps calling, she even came by a few times, but I didn’t answer the door. I did leave her a message when I knew she wouldn’t be home just so she’d know I was alive, but I’m just not up to talking to anyone right now. I mean, I slept with a guy. That’s bad enough, but the truth is I really enjoyed it. Now I’m just not sure exactly where I stand on the subject of my own sexuality. 

Am I gay? I don’t know. I’ve never been attracted to a girl that way which is probably odd considering my age, but I always just figured I needed more than a warm body. Apparently, that wasn’t true since I fell into bed with a guy I hardly know. Even now when I think back on it, what little I recall brings a heat to my veins that leaves me breathless so I guess I am. I can’t help wondering how my friends will react though I know Quatre and Trowa will be okay with it. Actually, they’ve got it harder than I do since they actually hooked up and will have to deal with any repercussions in the future. At least my revelation was a one night stand, but the more I think about that the more depressed I become. Maybe I…actually like this guy?

*Knock, knock*

Damn it. I was really not up to dealing with Hilde just yet, but I knew she was worried out of her mind and I couldn’t put it off forever. Of course, it wasn’t Hilde when I opened the door. 

“Hiiro?” I gasped while a rush suddenly filled me up. Just looking at him makes it hard to breathe. 

“You didn’t answer your phone,” he explained and I thought I heard a slight caution in his tone. 

“I…guess I’m a little upset,” I laughed because it all just sort of seemed too weird to be true. 

“I’m sorry,” he sighed, but I felt more like it should be me apologizing. “I never meant for it to happen like that.”

Shit. “But you did mean it?” I asked just because I needed to hear him say it, but I was wholly unprepared when he smiled and replied…

“With all my heart.”

He’s taking me to lunch. There’s a little bistro down the block from my place where we can talk, but so far all we’ve done is flirt shamelessly and try to avoid talking about the fact that we’ve already had sex. I have a feeling we’re going to have more before the days out because if we don’t I think the tension might just set us on fire. I have no idea where this is leading, they say relationships based on sexual encounters often fail, but wherever it is it sure feels damn nice right now. He says he’s had a crush on me for over a year. Go figure. And here I thought he was just another pretty face. At least now I know what the strawberries were for. 

owari :)

**Author's Note:**

> Write it, draw it, create it, sing it, SHARE IT. ~ Sunhawk 2019


End file.
